


Mama Said There'd Be Days Like This

by evilkat



Series: The Arc of Days [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkat/pseuds/evilkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo begins to wonder about the recent dry spell in his sex life.  Can a magazine article be the key to reviving it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Said There'd Be Days Like This

**Author's Note:**

> The final story in the Arc of Days. This one was written for Shenlong's "Art of Seduction" contest. As with the other two stories, this can be AU or post- EW. Whichever you decide.

Duo sighed tiredly as he waited for the person in front of him in the check-out line to move up so he could put the few items he was carrying onto the belt. He stared down at the package of frozen macaroni and cheese and the bottle of soda and fought back the urge to sigh again. This was his dinner, this frozen hunk of processed cheese-food that was chock-full of enough additives and preservatives to ensure that his body would remain fresh long after his death. He didn’t want take-out again and after a long day at work, cooking was out of the question. So, here he was, standing in line at the local grocery store with his icy, foodstuff offering. He knew it was so unhealthy, but Trowa wasn’t here to stop him this time. 

That last thought did cause him to sigh again. Trowa hadn’t been around for most of their dinners lately. Between getting the track team ready for the upcoming regional championship and mid-terms a week away, his lover was swamped. Those rare nights when he wasn’t coaching or staying late for extra-help classes, were spent grading papers or creating team rosters. _Even when we’re together, we’re apart._

While he waited, Duo’s eyes perused the “rag mags” that littered the counter touting the latest celebrity scandals and weight loss schemes. The ones claiming that aliens were among us were always good for a laugh. Without a conscious thought, his gaze honed in on the cover of a women’s magazine. On the right-hand corner, in print large enough to be noticed, but clearly not that issue’s main story, was the sentence: **Has your sex life become dull? Three easy steps to help revive it.**

Duo shook his head. He was not interested in reading that article. Nope, not one bit. His sex life wasn’t what you would call dull. In fact, it was quite the opposite with Trowa. That was, whenever they were able to be together long enough to have it. So, it wasn’t like it was boring, it was just non-existent, dormant, if you will. That’s what happens when you have two people with full-time jobs, rent, and other “adult” responsibilities. But it had been nearly three weeks since the last time he and Trowa got down to business. Three weeks! Duo didn’t want to admit that it was affecting him as much as it was, but there was nothing…nothing going on and it was making him irritable. He tried to initiate something a few times, but Trowa usually turned him down. He couldn’t be angry, he really couldn’t, or at least, he kept telling himself that. Trowa was just so exhausted when he came home and Duo knew in his heart that his lover wanted to be able to be with him, he was just too tired. 

And really, what could some article written by someone with a fake psychology degree, whose love life was probably a hundred times worse off than his was, tell him that he didn’t already know? Exactly. Nothing. No, he had absolutely no interest in reading it. Zero. Zilch. 

Finally, the belt moved the other customer’s groceries up and Duo placed his two items down. For an express line, it sure wasn’t moving that fast. The girl at the register looked all of fifteen and very nervous. _Just my luck. It’s probably her first day._ He shared a knowing smile with the person in front of him. 

His eyes tracked back to the magazine rack. There might be something in that article that he hadn’t thought of. It could be worth a quick perusal while he waited in line. So, he plucked it from its holder and studiously ignored any possible looks of confusion he may have gotten from the other patrons as he searched for the appropriate page. After flipping through twenty pages of advertisements for items ranging from perfumes and cosmetics to household cleaners, Duo found the page he was looking for. There was a picture of a man and a woman seated on opposite sides of a bed with their backs to one another. Their faces wore expressions of comically over-exaggerated frustration. Duo caught himself before he giggled out loud. He would die laughing if he ever saw Trowa make that face. Putting aside his amusement for the moment, he began to read. 

_// There's no getting around it; sex is a vital part of most marriages. So what happens when one or more parties lose interest -- or never had it to begin with? Research says these unions are more likely to fail. (After money, sex is the number one reason couples divorce.) But it doesn't have to get that far.//_

Lose interest or never had it to begin with? Well, that certainly didn’t describe his relationship at all. They were still as hot and heavy now as they were five years ago when they first got together. So, it wasn’t because one of them was frigid and the other a raving sex addict. And what was this “sex is a vital part of _most_ marriages” bullshit? Duo was pretty sure that it was important in all relationships, marriages…whatever. And it wasn’t like he was fighting with Trowa about it either. In fact, he hadn’t voiced his concern about the matter at all, so it didn’t seem like this was a huge, deal-ending sort of situation. Maybe Trowa just wasn’t feeling need to satisfy his more primal urges of late. Stress and fatigue were surefire libido killers. It couldn’t be that Trowa was losing interest in sex, could it? Duo shook that thought away. No, no way was that the reason. This article was a total fabrication, made up of phony advice that sounded good, but in actuality had no real world relevance. Despite his frustration, Duo kept reading anyway. 

“Excuse me, sir?”

At the sound of the cashier’s voice, Duo looked up. She had already rung up his two items and was now awaiting payment. In a moment of pure impulse shopping, he handed the magazine to the cashier and indicated that she add it to the order. What could it hurt? It’s not that he thought his relationship was on the rocks or anything. He just needed some suggestions to get over the rough spot they appeared to be in. And besides, even if it was the cockamamie opinions of some random person, it gave him something to read while he waited for his lover to come home. He handed over the correct amount of credits and drove back to his apartment.

While his deliciously cheesy dinner was heating in the microwave, Duo sat down at the kitchen table and thumbed through the magazine. He hated to admit that he was a little anxious to see what type of advice that silly article would offer, not that he had a problem, but he was bored and curious. That combination was usually lethal for some unsuspecting electronic device. Once, when Trowa was away on a class field trip, he decided that the toaster oven needed to be “fixed.” After some modifications, the oven was capable of charring a piece of bread to the point of ash in under a minute. Trowa found that out the hard way when he attempted to make himself toast one Saturday morning and almost set the kitchen on fire. Staring into the irate eyes of his lover, Duo could only shrug and comment that he had gotten bored. 

Well, he wasn’t going to be on his own for that long and the magazine will give him something to focus on rather than how freakishly quiet the apartment was when he was alone. The microwave dinged to signal that his dinner was ready. He took the tray out, careful to avoid touching the contents. Mac and cheese fresh from the microwave was like lava, so he used a potholder and brought it back to the table. With a fork in one hand and the magazine in the other, Duo began to read.

// **The Do-It-Yourself Solution**

_No matter how much your spouse loves you or wants to please you, s/he might never have the same sex drive as you. Therefore, it's unreasonable for you to expect your spouse to be at your beck and call every time you feel sexual. You need to take responsibility for satisfying your own needs from time to time. In all likelihood, you are already doing this, and you don't need me to tell you to do it. However, you might be feeling resentful about it, and that's not fair.//_

Duo paused in his reading and had to chuckle to himself. He’d been “taking responsibility for satisfying his own needs” for the past two weeks now. There was nothing new there. But the article was right. He was feeling a little guilty about it. After the first week and a half with nothing beyond a goodnight kiss, he noticed that he was beginning to feel a little edgy, so he took care of business in the shower one morning. Following another dry week, he was beating his dick like it owed him money. He did feel bad that he was hiding his frustration from his lover. Okay, he decided he wouldn’t feel guilty about it anymore. He would think of it as some quality ‘me’ time and leave it at that. He just hoped that he wouldn’t be rediscovering himself for too much longer. 

// **Variety is the Spice of Life**  
 _Perhaps your sex life has become routine. Boredom is an industrial-strength sexual desire dampener. Even the most highly sexed person can begin to feel ho-hum about sex if it's always the same old thing. If this rings true of your sexual relationship, it might be time for you to try to spice things up a bit. You need to be creative to avoid sexual boredom. Try a new location, rent a hotel room, experiment with new positions, buy new lingerie, rent a sexy video, try a hot bath, candles and a massage. Cast your inhibitions to the wind.//_

Oh, hell no. There was nothing bored or routine about his sex life. In fact, Trowa was always coming up with new games for them to play all the time…when he wasn’t busy with work. There was nothing “ho-hum” about it. Those leather pants he bought for Trowa alone accounted for forty percent of their bedroom adventures. His lover looked too damn hot for his own good in those pants. Even when they had ordinary “vanilla” sex, he never thought it was dull or them just going through the motions. He got the impression that his lover felt the same. But maybe he could try one of the suggestions just to get them out of this minor runt they seemed to be in. They had watched many a naughty movie before and that always led into some nice foreplay, but given the current circumstances Duo didn’t think it would help. 

New positions? Duo smiled. He was pretty sure they tried them all and even invented a few of their own. Buy new lingerie? He laughed out loud at that one. This article was obviously written for heterosexual couples, but that still didn’t stop the image of Trowa dressed in a sexy French maid costume from popping into his head. He didn’t doubt for a second that Trowa’s long, slender legs would look outstanding in a pair of fishnet stockings and a garter belt. They’d never experimented with cross-dressing before and that thought had merit, but he decided to tuck that idea a way for another time. Now, the hot bath idea was good, but there was only one problem with that. Trowa was tall and while Duo was shorter, getting the two of them into the small tub in their bathroom was not very comfortable. They had given that a try once before and the results had been very unsatisfying. But the massage, that just might work. 

~*~*

When Duo crawled into bed that night, he tried once more to initiate something with Trowa. He stared at his lover’s strong back for a moment, listening to the soft sounds of his breathing, before spooning up behind him. Reaching an arm over, he gently hugged Trowa’s body close to him. The other man murmured sleepily. Taking that as a sign he wasn’t being rejected, Duo slid his hand up Trowa’s chest and languidly ran his fingertips along his lover’s collarbone, up his neck, and down over his nipples. The auburn-haired man moaned softly, spurring Duo to become a little bolder and slowly move his hand lower. He was just about to celebrate his good fortune, when his wrist was snagged as it skimmed over Trowa’s bellybutton.

Rolling back so that he could look at his lover, Trowa said, “I’m sorry, Duo. Not tonight. I’m exhausted.”

The man with the braided hair tried not to look crestfallen as he withdrew his hand and backed off. “It’s okay, I understand.” 

“Duo, I…I’m really sorry, you know I love you, right? It just that-”

“It’s fine, Tro, really…it is.”

Duo tried to sound as unperturbed as he possibly could. Shot down again. He rolled over to face away from his partner, knowing that it would send the message that he wasn’t happy. He heard Trowa sigh and it sounded like he wanted to say something, but thankfully he didn’t. Duo was trying hard not to be pissed, but if his lover made any comments about his attitude, he knew it would digress into a fight. And as much as he enjoyed a good argument, he didn’t want to fight over this. So, he closed his eyes and let the weariness pull him down.

Duo waited until the next evening to try out the massage idea. On his way home, he stopped off their usual place for all things sexual, The Pink Pussycat, to buy some scented oils to use. Nothing too strong smelling, he didn’t want it to be obvious that he had ulterior motives. Amongst the so-called aroma therapy items, he found a bottle of fragrant, green tea oil that was light and not overly greasy that he was sure his lover would enjoy.   
After dinner, while the two of them sat in the living room, Trowa took a moment away from grading papers to stretch.

“Is your neck bothering you?” Duo asked.

“A little, but not too bad,” the green-eyed man replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m probably just a little stiff from today’s practice.”

Duo saw the moment he’d been waiting all night for. “Say, Tro?”

“Hmm?” 

“How about I give you a nice back massage?”

Trowa looked up from his papers. “Now?”

“No, next week. Of course, now.” 

“Well, I really should finish marking these papers.”

Duo rolled his eyes. He was getting real tired of work taking precedence over everything. He wasn’t going to let his lover refuse him on this one and damn it, he wasn’t going to be turned down for sex again either. Standing up from the couch, he moved to stand in front of the other man and extended his hand.

“Come on, this will help you relax. You’re too stressed out with all that’s going on.”

Trowa stared at the offered hand before reluctantly reaching out to take hold of it. “Okay, I guess you’re right.”

“You won’t regret it, now let’s go.” Duo pulled his lover to his feet and led him down the hall to their bedroom. 

“Take off your shirt and pants and get on the bed, face down,” Duo said as soon as they were in the room. He had to keep reminding himself to calm down and not appear overanxious. 

Once the two men were in nothing but their boxers, Trowa gracefully climbed onto the bed and spread out diagonally. Duo took a deep breath to center himself before he grabbed the bottle of oil and moved to straddle Trowa’s hips. 

“Okay, rest your head on your arms and relax,” he bent down and whispered into his lover’s ear. Trowa complied and the long-haired man sat back up to pour some of the oil into his hands. Gently rubbing his palms together, he warmed the oil so that it wouldn’t be such a shock to Trowa’s skin. He needed his lover to stay as pliant and comfortable as possible.

Duo pressed the heels of his hands into the small of his lover’s back and pushed upwards over the shoulder blades, digging his thumbs into the base of his skull as he moved up the neck. Trowa let out a low, appreciative moan. Duo repeated the motion again and then stopped to give attention to the knot he found at the base of the neck. As his fingers worked that spot, he felt his lover tense beneath him.

“Easy, relax,” he soothed. “You’ve got one hell of a knot here and your shoulders are really tense.”

Trowa responded with a slightly pained groan, but settled down a bit and let Duo resume. He picked up the bottle of oil and dribbled a line down Trowa’s spine, delighting in the way it made the other man shiver. This was working out so much better than he hoped. He had his lover at the mercy of his clever fingers and he reveled at the feel of that long, lean body underneath him. God, Trowa was in amazing shape. Broad shoulders tapering down to a narrow waist. And that ass, oh how he wanted to grab hold of those luscious cheeks and take a bite. Sitting here, rubbing his hands all over this powerful body was about as close to heaven as Duo thought he would ever come. He felt an erection start to blossom. He was becoming incredibly turned on, but he had to wait, if he went for the prize too soon, that might ruin the game and besides, there were lesser-known erogenous zones he could exploit for the time being. Such as the nape of Trowa’s neck, that was always a good spot for turning his lover into mush. 

After working out all the aches, Duo switched to a gentler caress, just grazing the skin with the tips of his fingers, running them up and down Trowa’s ribcage. His erection was in full-force now and demanding attention. He leaned down and stretched his body out to cover as much of Trowa’s as he could. His chest slid easily all around that well-oiled back as he slowly began to dry-hump his lover.

“Ughn, Tro…I want you so much,” he whispered into Trowa’s ear, biting gently on the lobe for good measure, waiting for a response. He ground his hard-on into the clef of his partner’s ass to punctuate his need. Still no response.

“Tro?” 

He leaned down to bring his face closer to the other man’s and was answered by a soft snore. Duo’s mind reeled. _No fucking way, he fell asleep? He fell asleep on me? That son of a…_

Duo dismounted his lover and stormed out of the room before he let himself finish that thought. All that effort and thought he put into planning a nice, romantic encounter and the bastard falls asleep on him. He stopped himself from slamming the bathroom door in anger because as pissed and as horny as he was, Trowa must have been completely exhausted. He looked down at the erection tenting the front of his boxers and sighed. It looked like he was back to square one again. Swiping some of the oil off his chest, he set about relieving himself so that he could go back out there and tuck in his worn out lover.

~*~*

“Hey, thanks for the massage last night. It really helped me relax.”

Duo _hmmed_ his response into his mug. He was trying; he really was, to not let on how angry he was about last night. But Trowa, being the perceptive person that he was, picked up on it immediately.

“Is something wrong?” the green-eyed man asked as sat down at the table with his bowl of cereal.

“No, why do you ask?”

Trowa stabbed at the cereal with his spoon, stalling like he was trying to figure out the right words to say. “Well, it’s just that you’ve been acting a little cool around me lately and I thought you were mad at me for turning you down the other night. I have to admit that I was a little surprised when you didn’t try anything last night, but now you’re acting all pissy again.”

Suggestion number three, from that stupid article picked this moment to pop into his head.

// **If All Else Fails, Be Brutally Honest.** //

“Well, maybe I am acting a little pissy, but it’s only because I feel like I’ve been sleeping next to a stranger for the past month.”

Trowa stopped chewing and stared at the man opposite him at the table. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Duo set his mug on the table a little harder than he intended, but it did help to illustrate how upset he was. “It means that I barely see you anymore. You’ve been coming home late because of practice or tutoring. I’m beginning to think those kids are becoming more important than me!”

“How can you even say something like that,” his lover said, obviously hurt by the remark. “Of course you’re important to me. It’s just that I’ve worked really hard to get the head coach position and I want to show the school that I’m capable.” 

Duo leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “If I’m so important, then why is it that we haven’t had sex in three weeks? Why is it that I’ve had dinner by myself more times than I’ve had with you? And even if you’re here, you’re not here. You’re too busy with lesson plans and papers that need to be graded.” 

“This is unbelievable. What? You’re not getting enough attention and you’re going to throw a tantrum like a little kid?” 

“I’m not throwing a tantrum, but if you want me to throw one, I’ll be more than happy to oblige. You seem to pay more attention to children anyway.”

Trowa narrowed his eyes. “You really are such a child sometimes. Do you want me to punish you? Is that what you want?”

“Oh, baby, don’t tease me,” Duo mocked. 

“Ugh, I don’t have time for this,” the tall man said as he stood and practically threw his empty bowl into the sink. “I have practice tonight, so I’ll be home around eight. Do me a favor in the meantime. Grow up.” And with that he grabbed his briefcase off the counter and stormed towards the door.

Duo jumped up from his chair and went after him. “Yeah, that’s it, run away like you always do. God forbid you ever stay around and actually try and fix the problem. No, it’s always ‘Grow up, Duo. Stop being such a baby, Duo. Act like an adult, not a four year old when you don’t get your way,.’ Well, I’m not being childish about this! You’re the one who’s wrong this time. Take some responsibility!” 

Trowa paused in the doorway and turned halfway to level the other man with an icy glare. “We’ll discuss this later,” was all he said before he slammed the door behind him.

“Promises, promises,” Duo yelled, not caring if their neighbors overheard or not. 

The rest of the day dragged on painfully slow. All Duo could think about was the fight. He thought of a million things he could have said to Trowa. He also felt terrible that he let it get to this point. The article had said to avoid accusing and trying to place blame, but that was exactly what he did. He felt like such a heartless fool and it was distracting him to the point where he was becoming a danger to his fellow employees. After he forgot to properly secure a ream of sheet metal on the forklift and nearly caused thousands of dollars worth of damage to the equipment, it was decided that it would be best if he took the rest of the day off. 

He went back home to the empty apartment dejected and sullen. There had to be a better way. There had to be some way to fix this problem without having to be at each others throats. Plus, the sooner they finished the fight, the sooner they could have make-up sex. 

Then inspiration struck.

If he let things continue like this, Trowa would come home and they would most likely continue this ridiculous argument which wasn’t going to do either of them any good. He needed to be more creative in his approach this time and there was something hanging in his closet that just might be the answer. 

He went into the bedroom and pulled out his best and only suit. In his line of work there was little need for any formal wear, but he did attend various school functions with Trowa that necessitated something more than a pair of slacks and a collared shirt. His lover dragged him down to the store last year to purchase the charcoal grey, single-breasted, notch lapel jacket with matching double pleated pants for the faculty Christmas party. He felt completely out of sorts in it, but his lover assured him that he looked absolutely stunning. 

Duo was banking on that same reaction to happen again. 

~*~*

It was time to kick his seduction skills into high gear. Being in a long-term relationship might have made them a little rusty, but he knew his lover and what got him going. He was willing to bet that Trowa spent the day mulling over the angry words they traded that morning. And knowing the other man as well as he did, he knew that Trowa would be feeling horribly guilty. Despite the eerily calm demeanor he presented whenever they would argue, the taller man was actually very sensitive and was extremely apologetic afterwards. When they first met, back in their teens, Trowa was so introverted and reticent, but Duo patiently coaxed him out of his shell over the many years of their friendship and through the beginning stages of their relationship. 

So, Duo waited in his car in the school’s parking lot until all the kids had been picked up from practice. It was just after seven o’clock. After fifteen minutes had passed with no sign of Trowa, he knew his lover was stalling for time. Perfect. It was show time.

He found Trowa seated behind his desk in the gym office adjacent to the boys’ locker room. All the lights were off except a small desk lamp illuminating the papers the green-eyed man scrutinized. He quietly backed up; careful not to rustle the bag of goodies he was carrying and walked down the hall. The janitor’s office was around the corner and with any luck someone would be in there.

“What can I do for you?” The balding man in his early fifties said when he answered the door. He was wearing blue overalls with an embroidered name patch over the breast pocket. 

Duo gave him a friendly smile. “Hi…Sal. This is going to sound really strange, but I was wondering if you could do a small favor for me.”

The janitor eyed him suspiciously. It wasn’t everyday that a well-dressed man with a long braid of hair knocked on his door. “Yeah?”

“Mr. Barton is down in the gym office and I need to get him out of there for a few minutes. I was wondering if you could create a diversion for me.”

“What kind of diversion are you looking for?” the older man said nonchalantly, like he was asked to do this everyday.

“Well, I’m not sure. It doesn’t have to be anything major; I just need to get him out of there for about five minutes so I can set up a little surprise for him.” He gestured to the bag he was holding.

Sal the janitor cocked his head to the side as if he was gauging the validity of the whole situation. “You’re the boyfriend, aren’t you?”

“Excuse me?” Duo said, taken aback by the comment.

Sal turned around and walked back into the office, motioning for Duo to follow him. “He’s mentioned you.”

“He has?”

“Yeah, we sometimes talk at night. He’s been working late for a while now, hasn’t he?”

“Too long,” Duo answered with a sigh. “Has he said anything to-“

Sal waved his hand quickly to silence Duo as he picked up his phone and dialed a number. “Hey Trowa, it’s Sal. Listen, I’m down by the equipment room and it looks like the door was open. I don’t think anything was taken, but can you come down and check? Okay, see you in a few.” He replaced the phone in the cradle and glanced over at Duo’s wide-eyed expression and shrugged. “I’ve been married for thirty-two years. I understand how these things go.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate this.”

“Don’t mention it, kid,” Sal said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Wait here for two minutes and then head down. The coast should be clear. I’ll keep him busy for you.” The janitor shut the door behind him when he left.

When Trowa returned to his office, some ten minutes later, he found that his desk had been cleared of all papers, books, etc. and had been replaced by a table cloth, plates, and something that smelled heavenly. Duo was seated in his chair, smirking mischievously. 

“What the--?” he sputtered. “Duo, what’s going on and why are you dressed like that? Hey, is that manicotti?”

The braided man stood and walked around the desk, grabbing both wine glasses on the way. “Well, I wanted you to take me seriously, so I figured I’d dress the part.” He extended one of the glasses to his lover who plucked it from his fingers dazedly. 

Trowa’s eyes took in the vision before him. The impeccably tailored suit accentuated Duo’s lean, but stockier build. The jacket was cut to broaden the shoulders and tapered down to accentuate his lover’s trim waist. The straight-legged slacks gave Duo the illusion of being a little taller than he was, but it was Duo’s cocky grin that really sealed the deal for him. Just seeing that smile was enough to make his breath catch and his pulse race. 

“I know you haven’t been eating that well, and frankly neither have I, so I stopped by _Veneri’s_ on the way here.” Duo never underestimated the power that cheese-filled pasta had over his love. 

“You did all this for me?” Trowa sounded astonished. 

“Well, yeah. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted this morning. I really shouldn’t have-“ He was cut off when the taller man suddenly pulled him into a bear hug that threatened to squeeze the life out of him.

“I’m the one who should be apologizing. You were right; I’ve been ignoring you. I got too wrapped up with trying to prove that I could take on the head coach position and then with mid-terms on top of that…I’m sorry, Duo. I’m so sorry.”

Duo let him babble on with his apologies until the need to breathe forced him to interrupt. “Can’t breath, Tro…crushing my lungs,” he wheezed out. His lover immediately let go and stepped back with another stream of apologies. He had to chuckle to himself. Standing on his tippy-toes, he placed a chaste kiss on the other man’s lips. “Don’t worry about it. Come on, let’s eat.”

The two ate the delicious manicotti in a companionable silence, savoring each other’s company as much as the red wine. 

“It’s kind of funny,” Trowa said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“What is?”

“The two of us. You in a suit and tie and me in sweats and a t-shirt. I think this might qualify as role reversal. You’re the teacher and I’m the naughty student who needs to be punished.” Trowa chuckled brightly, but then stopped, eyes going distant as the wheels in his head started spinning. He glanced over to Duo and their eyes met. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” the braided man asked. Trowa nodded. “Does this office have a-“

“I’m on it,” the tall man said as he practically vaulted the desk to shut and lock the door. 

Duo picked up the ends of the tablecloth, swept all dishes into one neat pile and placed the bundle on the floor. He then leaned back against the desk with his arms folded casually across his chest.

“Mr. Maxwell, would you mind if I spoke with you about my grades?” Trowa asked coyly. 

Duo smirked. “Of course not, Trowa. You know my door is always open to my students.” 

“Well, if I fail another one of your tests, coach is going to pull me from team.” He slowly walked until he stood directly in front of Duo. “I can’t let that happen. Please, Mr. Maxwell, I’ll do anything to stay on the team…anything.” 

Duo quirked an eyebrow at the way the last word was accentuated. “Really now?” Student-Trowa nodded vigorously. Pushing himself away from the desk, teacher- Duo slowly walked around the other man. “You should really be careful who you say that to. Some people might take advantage of your desperation.” 

“But I am desperate, sir. Please, isn’t there anything I can do to make sure that I don’t fail? I’ll even suck on your…your thing.” Trowa’s head bowed in mock shame, that fall of auburn hair fell into his eyes and covered most of his face.

“My thing? Should I be worried about how good you are at this?” Duo inquired as he moved to stand in front of the other man. 

“Shhh, don’t break character,” Trowa said without looking up. Duo shrugged and continued on.

Placing a hand under Trowa’s chin, he gently pulled down so that they could look eye-to-eye. Being a few inches shorter than Trowa made the student/teacher relationship scenario harder to pull off, but Duo was up for the challenge. “Tell me, have you ever sucked on a man’s cock before?”

Trowa started at the crude words, but then solemnly shook his head. “No.”

“You are a very bad boy, Trowa…propositioning your teacher like this.” Duo slipped his finger into the knot of his tie and pulled it from around his neck. Leaning back against the desk, he motioned for the other man to come closer. “Kneel.” Trowa complied stiffly, trying to make it seem that he was nervous, but when he looked up at Duo with those bright green eyes, the braided man lost it. “God, Tro…I want you so bad,” he said as he gently caressed the other man’s jaw. “I don’t think I have the patience to for this.”

Not missing a beat, Trowa said, “So, what you’re saying is that you don’t want me to be the naughty student anymore.” He reached a hand up and began moving it over the bulge in Duo’s pants. His partner sucked in a breath and nodded. “That’s fine; I guess we’ll just have to have some naughty office-sex instead. I think I’ll start with this.” Trowa’s nimble fingers quickly unbuckled the belt and slowly slid the zipper down.

Duo swallowed hard as he watched his lover. It had been far too long since they’d been together like this and he prayed that it wouldn’t be over in three seconds. He legs went all wobbly and he had to lean more of his weight against the desk when Trowa’s lips slowly closed around his hardening flesh. With one hand gently kneading his balls, his lover began to slowly move up and down, taking him deeper each time until he felt the tip of his penis brush the back of Trowa’s throat. The other man backed off and then repeated the motion until his nose was almost buried in Duo’s pubic hairs. “Fuck,” he gasped out as he snaked a hand around the back of Trowa’s head to guide the motion as the other man devoured his cock. It was so good, too good. If he didn’t stop it now, it really would be over in three seconds.

“Tro…stop,” he said pushing at Trowa’s shoulder to signal him to back off. “If you don’t stop, I’m going to come.”

The taller man rose to his feet with a smile and cupped Duo’s face to pull him into a passionate kiss. Trowa’s lips were soft and moist with saliva and he sucked on them hungrily. His lover returned the fervor, sliding his hands up the back of Duo’s jacket. 

“I really want to fuck you now,” Duo groaned as he covered Trowa’s neck and face with sloppy kisses. “You’ve kept me waiting for three weeks.”

Trowa gasped and moaned seductively as the sensitive spot right below his ear was licked. “Then why wait any longer…ungh…let’s get going.” 

Duo switched their positions and pushed his lover back until the other man was seated on the desk and situated himself between Trowa’s thighs. He helped the other out of his t-shirt, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder, but when he started to shrug off his suit jacket, Trowa stopped him.

“Leave it on. It’s sexier if you leave it on.”

Duo gave him a quizzical look. “You just want me to stay in it because I never get dressed up.”

“It’s true, but you look so fucking hot in it, I don’t want to see you out of it yet.” He wrapped his legs around Duo’s waist and pulled him into his body. “Plus, it’s so much naughtier to leave your clothes on,” Trowa whispered into Duo’s ear as he ground their erections together. Those long-fingered hands quickly unbuttoned the front of his shirt and spread it wide to expose his chest. The braided man’s whole body shuddered with raw pleasure as his nipples were rubbed and pinched.

“So, how do you want it?” Duo asked as he pulled on the waistband of Trowa’s sweatpants. The other man shoved him back and stood to pull them down on his own.

“Hard and fast,” he said as he bent forward over the desk, looking over his shoulder. “We’ll make up for lost time later. Right now I want you to pound the ever-loving shit out of me.”

Duo grinned wide. “Well, how can I say no when you put it so nicely? Here, put one leg up on the desk like this.” He helped his lover move into position and snuck a hand underneath to fondle Trowa’s heavy balls. “Perfect.”

“Please tell me you brought lube,” the green-eyed man gasped.

Duo fished the small bottle out of his pocket and held it up for the other man to see. “I’m always prepared. Now relax, baby, I’m going to take good care of you.”

He squeezed a large dollop onto his fingers and slid them between Trowa’s cheeks. He tenderly circled the pucker applying just the barest amount of pressure. To help his lover relax, Duo kissed and nipped the back of his neck and shoulders. When the tension abated, he pressed a finger in. Trowa tensed briefly, but quickly willed the muscles to relax so that another finger could be added. 

“Yeah, that’s it, baby…open up.” With his other hand, Duo reached up between Trowa’s legs and palmed his dripping hard-on. The auburn-haired man moaned into his forearm as Duo continued to finger-fuck him and thrusting his hips towards the hand on his cock.

“Enough, I’m ready.”

“Uh oh, someone sounds impatient,” Duo taunted as he curled his fingers upwards, knowing he hit the other man’s prostate dead on. “Maybe I should make you wait as punishment.”

“Bright-eyes, shut up and fuck me already,” Trowa said with an exasperated sigh. “You can do whatever you want to me later, but right now- fuck me!”

Duo clicked his tongue. “Such a potty-mouth on you when you don’t get your way.”

“Duo! I swear to god if you don’t…ughnnn…”

Duo took great pleasure out of shutting the other man up by pressing his rock-hard length into him. He stopped halfway as Trowa’s channel pulsated around him, threatening to end this little tryst all too soon. Once he felt his lover loosen up a bit more, he pushed the rest of the way in. That was the only respite he gave the other man. As soon as he was in to the hilt, he backed out and drove forward again vigorously. He repeated the motion again and again, building the intensity until he was slamming into Trowa with enough force to lurch the desk a few inches with every inward thrust. 

Trowa reached between his legs to work his own length. Duo was too far-gone to help him in that respect. Having let the sexual frustration build up this far, the two had to get it out of their systems. They could be more loving and considerate later, once they satiated their more primal urges. Duo grabbed onto Trowa’s narrow hips and pounded into him relentlessly as the other man choked out a string of profanities about God and Jesus that would have made any nun blush. 

Duo knew that they wouldn’t be able to keep up the breakneck pace for long. Masturbation could never compare to the sensation of tight, moist, heat gripping him so fiercely or the way his balls slapped deliciously into Trowa’s. No, he wasn’t going to last much longer like this. He looked down and watched his dick move in and out, mesmerized. 

Trowa cried out suddenly, clamping down on the cock he was riding and arched his back spurting ribbons of semen all over his chest and the desk he was leaning on. It was the last straw in Duo’s resolve and he went tumbling over the edge into orgasm. His whole body jerked as he emptied himself deep within his lover. He fell forward onto Trowa’s back and the two men collapsed down onto the floor, panting and exhausted.

“Holy fuck, that was incredible,” Duo remarked as he fought to catch his breath. Trowa nodded, unable to do much more than that. 

“Duo?” Trowa asked after a long stretch of minutes had passed. “Next time you need advice on seducing your man, try the direct approach and not something that you read in a magazine.”

Duo bolted upright. “Wha- how did you know about that?”

“You left it on the coffee table. I saw it last night.” Trowa stretched his long arms over his head. “I was wondering why there was a woman’s mag in our house until I saw that article. I guess that explains the massage.”

“Well, you were ignoring all my other attempts,” Duo huffed indignantly. “I was desperate.”

“I know,” the green-eyed man soothed. “I’m really and truly sorry about that. I’ll do my best to make sure it doesn’t happen again. But please, in the future, don’t hesitate to come right out and say something, okay?”

“Okay, but you owe me big time for this and I know the perfect way you can make it up to me.”

“How?”

Duo’s grin went ear-to-ear. “How do feel about playing dress-up for me? I have the perfect costume for you.”

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpts taken from _The Sex-Starved Marriage_ by Michele Weiner Davis. I hope you enjoyed this small glimpse into the domestic life or my two favorite pilots. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
